Strange Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gaing are getting older now and with that their bodies are changing and starting getting new feelings. This is all part of growing up. One day their new feelings are put to the test on one strange day. What will happen on this fateful day and will anyone cross the line? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or, works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger Things in anyway. This story was requested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

Eleven and her friends are getting at the age where they are getting more sexual. None of them had done any thing sexual with each other but only to themselves. This made Eleven disappointed as all Mike wanted to do is kiss her and not fell up her body. She had seen this done from other students and at the movies. Them kissing on another as their hands moved around on their bodies. Eleven wanted so badly to see what his dick looked like and what it would feel like. She was becoming more sexual then the guys where at this age and it was maybe it was because of her powers. She was up one late night and went to watch tv. Maybe then she would be able to fall asleep. As she was flipping throw channels with her mind she came across a porno.

There she saw a naked girl with big breasts that cant be no more then twenty. Eleven just watched the girl rub her harry pussy and just moaned. Eleven's own hand soon slipped in to her pj bottoms and panties. She then started to copy what the girl was doing. Eleven's eyes closed as she started to moan when she opened them she saw four naked guys rubbing their hard dicks that where about the same age as the naked girl playing with her pussy. The four guys kept moving their hand up and down on their dick as they watched the girl rub herself.

Eleven just kept playing with her pussy just like the girl was doing. Her four fingers going in deeper and deeper into her pussy. Eleven's eyes widen as she watched the girl took hold of one of the guy's dick and slid it in her mouth while still playing with her pussy. However that did not last long as Eleven saw one of the guys got between the girl's legs and started to lick her pussy. Eleven watched on playing with her pussy as she seen the girl sucking all four guy's dicks and seeing them each taking a turn licking her pussy.

This was truing Eleven on and soon she was getting more wet. She was so lost into the action she did not realize she had soaked her panties and pj bottoms do to her squirting seven powerful squirts. Then Eleven really got turned on as she saw each guy take a turn sliding their dick into her pussy. They even slid it in her ass. It got to the point where this girl had two dicks in her pussy and two in her ass. After seeing that Eleven had the biggest orgasm yet that lasted a good two minuets with non stop squirting. The carpet was even soaked. After her orgasm stopped Eleven passed out.

What Eleven did not know Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas was in Mike's basement watching the same movie with their dicks out and just jacking it as they watched on. Of cores they made a rule not to look at each other's dicks and defiantly not to touch one another's dicks.

"Holly shit this is so hot. Just look at her big breasts." Dustin said.

"Yeah and why don't she just shave that pussy of hers" Louise said.

"Hey Mike have you and Eleven done it yet?" Will asked

"Nah i want her to be ready first as I know I am." Mike responded

"Holly shit there is now four guys with her." Will said.

"Yah wonder what's going to happen next?" Mike said

"I don't care I am just glad there is at least one black guy. Good thing I'm bigger then him." Lucas said.

"Yah I doubt you are bigger then him." Dustin said.

"You can look if you like." Lucas said

"Guys you know the rules and keep it down. Don't want my mom showing up and seeing our dicks out." Mike said.

The boys continued to watch the show but they where getting close to their edge. They haven't thought about where they be shooting off their loads so the only options was to put their dicks in their pants to shoot off their load. Or hold off until they can shoot when it is just themselves like the school's bathroom. When the gang was back at school they all can't stop thinking about the movie they saw Saturday. None of the boys had a clue Eleven also watched the same movie. They would have no idea what they would do if they found that out. While in Biology of all the classes to be in Eleven could not stop thinking about what she saw that night. She looked around the room and saw her three friends and her boyfriend. Her first female friend Max was home sick but she was more interested in the boys anyways.

She wondered if they be open to the idea on what she saw. She knew she could trust them and hoped Mike be ok with it. She just thought of the four jacking off in front of her. Without realizing it she was jacking off all four of them off with her mind. The boys did not know what was going on as it felt their dicks where being jacked off. The boys did their best to hold off their moans. Soon they where secretary humping any object near them. Mostly the pole that connected the desk to the chair. The powers of Eleven was soon effecting everyone in the classroom. The teacher was confused on what was going on in his classroom has he did his best to keep it together. He thought there was some kind of chemical mist got throw the windows thanks to the power plant.

Some of the students in the class room pulled down their pants along with their panties/underwear and started to masturbate just to relieve the presser they where feeling built up inside them. Mike, Dustin, Luis, Will and a few others where the only ones that did not show off their pelvic aria. However they could not stop looking at the others that expose themselves but just looked at their female classmates dripping wet pussies as their own dicks was leaking pre cum into their pants. There where some boys and girls that could not stop looking at their fellow sex pleasuring themselves.

Mike and Will was now side by side humping the edge of their desks while Dustin and Lucas was humping the back of the seats. Some boys and girls came more then they thought they would but they still felt horny as they went back to pleasuring themselves. Eleven's friends did their best not to shoot their loads into their pants as they humped away at their desks. As all the students and teacher tried to relive the felling they been having no one notice that Eleven was not affected by this mystery classroom outbreak.

As Eleven was getting more lost in thought she did not realize she was now making the whole school on a sexual edge. The other classrooms and halls students and staff was felling the effects of Eleven's powers. The school bully Troy was one of the ones that exposed himself while in gym class showing he was smaller then the other boys in class who also exposed themselves. He quickly hid his shame while still jacking off. Eleven soon came out of her thoughts and everything stopped. The school thought it was best to for everyone go home early.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked

"Not sure but I be getting blue balls if i don't let loos soon." Dustin said.

"Well I'm just glad I was not the only one affected." Will said.

"What about you El how do you feel?" Mike asked.

Eleven had an opening and hoped it will work. "I feel like having sex right now. Like badly with all four of you."

The boys where hard again but silent. Mike was shocked to her this from his girlfriend and she took notice.

"Sorry it must be the gas still but I feel like I'm going to explode if i don't releases this sexual thing in me cased by who knows what."

"Yeah I'm with her." Dustin said.

"Mike its up to you after all its ok if it's just us it just means more fucking in my pussy from you."

Eleven was naked in the basement playing with her pussy as she looked at four hard dicks. The boys had no choice to look at one another's dicks as they be seeing them anyway. Lucas thought he had the biggest dick of a good eight inches but it was Will who was bigger by nine inches. Mike and Dustin where little small compared to their friends with both being at six and a half. Eleven licked her lips just eyeing those big dicks she could play with.

"Holly shit the upside down really did change you Will." Dustin said.

"No I always been above average."

"Man I'm jealous of your bigger then me and I'm black. Well at least I can still suck myself."

"Wait what?" Mike asked.

"Did not mean to say that last part but since its out there yeah I suck myself after all using my hand on this bad boy takes a lot of work."

"I would like to see that." Eleven said.

"Yeah I think we all would." Dustin said.

"Isn't that kinda gay?" Lucas asked

"Well we are just curious is all. Its not like we are sucking you or sucking each other." Mike said.

"Well fine"

Lucas never thought sucking himself was gay not even his friends unless they did think that and decided not to say anything about it. He made his way to the couch and sat next to eleven. He soon picked up his dick and leaned in. He took a deep breath and looked astound before he started sucking his dick. Eleven watched on as she played with her pussy. She never knew guys could suck themselves and wondered if all of them could do it. His guy friends watched on not touching their dicks but their dicks did twitch while Lucas sucked away while jacking off. Lucas felt like he was going to shoot his load and decided to stop for two reasons. One being he wanted to have fun with Eleven and two he did not want the guys to know he has also swallows his load every time he sucks himself.

"Wow that was something" Mike said.

"Hey Will I bet you could suck yourself." Dustin said

"I never thought about it to be honest. I just you know rub one out is all."

"Can we get this orgy thing going now as I'm still feeling the effects" Lucas said.

"Yah whatever an orgy is as I don't know about you boys but I'm really need this so Mike come here so I can suck you. I have a good idea how to do it now after watching Lucas."

Of cores after watching that porno she had some idea how to do it before seeing Lucas sucking his dick. She soon grabbed hold of her boyfriend's dick and jerked it a few times before sliding it into her mouth. Mike let out a moan and his friends watched on as their friend gotten his first blowjob. They did not know to jack off to the action or just let their dicks hang there without getting any action. Eleven kept bobbing up and down on Mike as the others wait their turn. After a few more bobs she pulled Mike's dick out of her mouth.

"Anyone wants to play with my pussy while I suck away?"

"I will do it while you suck someone else." Mike said quickly getting on his knees and was now in between his girlfriend's legs.

Eleven was glad that it was Mike who wanted to do it and was soon moaning as he slipped his fingers into her pussy. Next to get sucked was Will. Eleven did not know if she be able to suck that monster but if she could then she could easily suck Lucas. Now it was Will that was moaning and he felt the vibrations on his dick from Eleven's moaning. The other boys dicks where dripping more pre cum onto the ground. After fingering Eleven for awhile Mike began to lick up het pussy. This really made Eleven moan in it did not take long for her to squirt into Mike's mouth. This caught him off guard and thought it was piss at first. Eleven stopped sucking Will to see Mike covered in her pussy juices.

"Don't worry its not pee. Its my cum and There is plenty of to go around still."

Mike licked his lips and she was right it was nice and sweet and it did not shoot out like pee. Will wanted a turn next at Eleven's pussy so Mike stepped aside. Lucas was next to get his dick sucked. To him this was way better then him doing it himself. As for Will he tried to remember everything he saw the guys did to the girls pussy. He must be doing it right as she was moaning around Lucas dick. As she was sucking away and being eaten out Mike decided to do something else what the guys did in the video and that's suck away on his girlfriend's breasts.

This surprised Eleven but enjoyed it anyways. Dustin was watching all of this and he was so turned on by it. Without realizing it he was started to hump Lucas ass. As for Lucas he was too much in the blowjob to notice, but that changed when somehow Dustin's dick slid inside his ass. This jolted Lucas causing more of his dick go inside Eleven's mouth. Dustin quickly pulled out now realizing what he has done.

"Oh fuck I'm sooo sorry man I got too much into this. You can stick it in me to be even." Dustin said

"Its fine its that thing in the air. In fact it felt weird in a good way. Besides I doubt you be able to handle this bad boy." Lucas said.

"Is that a challenge? Once I get my dick sucked you can slide it in me to prove that I can handle it." Dustin said.

Mike, Will, and Eleven can't believe what they are hearing. The two boys don't see themselves as gay but they would like to see Dustin take that big black dick of Lucas inside him. Eleven soon took hold of Dustin's dick and started to suck away. She did not mind that it was in Lucas ass. After all if the girl in the video sucked away on the dicks after being in her ass, why can't she? Even if that dick was not in her own ass. As she sucked away on Dustin's dick Lucas was licking up her pussy while Mike went back to sucking on Eleven's tit and Will was sucking on the other one.

Eleven then stopped sucking and slid Dustin's dick out of her mouth. At that point everyone stopped what they where doing and watched Dustin lean agents the couch with his ass sticking out towards the tv. Dustin could not believe he is actually doing this, as well as the others. No words been said as the room feel silent. Lucas got up and went behind his friend and took a deep breath after lining up the shot. Lucas did one big and quick thrust and soon all of his dick went inside his friend.

Dustin jolted and felt like he was about to shoot. What the others did not know he has been fucked a few times by Steve but Lucas's dick was bigger then his, but not by much as Steve's dick was little fatter then his friend's was.

"See I told you I could take it."

"Yah that's for sure." Lucas said.

"So about taking things, Mike slide that dick of yours in my pussy. Lets loose are virginity together."

Mike did not need to be told twice and he soon slid his dick in with ease. Their friends watched on while rubbing their meat. The fucking was slow at first and no one mind one bit. Soon the thrusting picked up and the two where really moaning now. The others where thrusting at the same amount of speed into their fist. Since Dustin was closer to edge after having Lucas's much bigger dick in him he had to stop as he was not ready to shoot his load.

Mike trusted a few more times before he was now on edge but it was Eleven who was even closer. After Mike trusted her a few more times she squirted around his dick but then his dick was pushed out by the force of her squirting. The boys where amazed at how much she squirted as it was more then the first time they saw it happen. She looked at Dustin and smiled. He knew it was his time next. He just hoped he don't shoot his load once he slides in. He took a deep breath before sliding in losing his 'strait' virginity. Dustin trusted slowly and soon picked up the pace. Moaning was once again filling the room again. The trusting was going faster and faster.

Just like with Mike, Dustin he was on edge but Eleven was closer. After a few more thrusts she squirted more causing Dustin's dick to be pushed out. The boys where still amazed at this. After a few breaths she looked at Lucas and smiled. He never thought having Dustan's dick sliding in his ass as losing his virginity so to him he still was a virgin. Eleven moaned out little more then she did with Mike and Dustan. Mike understood this and had nothing agents on how Eleven was feeling. Unlike Mike and Dustin, Lucas just went at it without easing in to fucking Eleven. Lucas was going faster and faster.

Once again Eleven squirted again and just like the first two times Lucas's dick was pushed out from her squirting. The boys where still impressed on how much she could squirt as it seems she squirts more every time Eleven hits orgasm. After a few breaths She was ready for dick number four and it is the biggest. What the others did not know Will too lost his virginity and it was to Max. He was impressed she was able to take the whole thing and hoped Eleven could too. With Eleven having impressive three orgasms already he feels that Eleven will have no problem taking his big dick.

Even then Will took his time sliding in. Once in he trusted at the same pace that Mike did. As he was thrusting faster Eleven moaned more and wanted to see if she could handle having a dick up her ass. She smiled at Mike and soon she was sucking his dick once again. After a few bobs it was wet to her liking.

"Slide this bad boy in my ass."

Mike was shocked but did what he was told. She did change her mind and that is she only wanted Mike to fuck her ass and after this day she wants Mike all to herself. Mike and Will soon where thrusting at the same rate. They where going faster and faster. The other guys watched on as they jack off. All four boys where on edge but like always Eleven had a massive orgasm and pushed Will's big dick out from her squirting powers.

"Cum on my face all of you."

The boys looked at each other. The three soon aimed their dicks at her face and jacked off as Mike pulled out. The boys jacked faster and faster as Eleven rubbed her pussy. Her hand was going just as fast as the boys jacking off. Like magic all five of them came at the same time. The boys came more then they had ever had. As for Eleven she manged to squirt all over her friends. They all soon smiled at each other. This is one day they will never forget.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
